1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a liquid refreshment carrier, carried by a person, and more particularly to such a carrier which includes a receiving pocket for removably holding a liquid dispenser.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art relating to means for providing liquid refreshment to a person engaged in an athletic activity, such as running, for example, shows a waist-carried liquid container which is accessed through a flexible conduit carried in the mouth of the runner. One disadvantage which may be perceived by the user of such a system relates to the water column height that needs to be overcome to draw liquid from the dispenser. While this is not an impossible task, it does tend to impose a burden on a person while engaged in running during which time the person's lungs are working to the utmost limit in supplying oxygen to the body. While such prior art makes the liquid most readily available to the runner, the effort required to access the available source tends to diminish the benefit of the availability.
Another example of prior art in an insulated water pouch that is carried as a backpack on the back of the user. Also accessed by a tube through a mouthpiece, the backpack supply may still exhibit some of the described drawbacks. However, when used by bicyclists, a typically lowered head posture and a relatively high position of the back may facilitate drinking from the supply without the described discomfort created by vacuum suction on the lungs. Also, typically, a cyclist need not support the weight of the water as a runner would. Hence the added weight of a relatively large water supply does not hinder the cyclist as it would a runner.
In the more general art of carriers of articles, the prior art discloses, for example, a carrier for portable audio devices. The carrier includes an armband which attaches to a person's upper arm. For portable audio devices, such a carrier positions the device at the upper body of the person carrying the device and within easy reach of a cord for earphones, for example. While in use, the audio device need not be removed from its carrier, thereby allowing the person to go about the desired activity, such as running, skiing or the like without removing or reattaching the device.
Another type of armband-held carrier is intended for a camera. The camera needs to be removed from the carrier to be used. Though the camera carrier is intended to be used in conjunction with such physical activities as surfing or skiing, it is to be expected that the person making use of the camera temporarily interrupts the activity to adjust the settings of the camera, to aim and frame the scene or action to be recorded on film.